Chester Mason
Chester Mason is a 23-year-old YouTuber. His channel name is WhatAboutThatChester. His roleplayer is LivvyLove17. Biography Chester Lee Mason was born on July 19, 1991 to Riley and Lee Mason. Lee was an alcoholic, and had abused Riley before Chester was even born. As a child, Chester got abused by Lee, and this hurt Chester physically and mentally. One day, when Chester was only 3 or 4, Lee abandoned Chester, Riley, and Chester's smaller brother Harley, leaving jobless Riley fending for her, Harley, and Chester with the little money she had in the bank. Riley was always working, and she didn't have any money to even hire a babysitter. Finally, she decided to put Chester and Harley up for adoption. While in foster homes, Chester kept in touch with his mom by telephone and writing, but he missed her. Riley promised as soon as she got a job she would get Chester and Harley back. On Chester's 10th birthday, he was surprised by a visit from his mom, who told them that she had adopted them. This excited Chester, and he and Harley were sent with their mother to their mom's new home in Burbank, California. Chester was sent back to a normal school, where he often got teased because of his life before that school. He decided to just ignore the bullies, and his tactics worked. When Chester was in high school, he started making videos for school projects. All of his teachers said that Chester had a gift for making videos, and that is when he discovered YouTube. In the summer of 2007, he started to make videos on YouTube. He wasn't an overnight success, but his videos continued to gain more and more success as he kept making them. As of now, he has 4 millions subscribers and hopes to do more for his fans. How They Started Making Videos Chester started to make videos for school projects in his sophomore year of high school. His teachers told him that he was talented with making videos, and one of his teachers suggested that he should start a career as a YouTuber. Chester checked out YouTube, and started to make videos. He first started out as a vlogger, and made videos of him doing normal everyday things. As his YouTube career grew, he also started to make parodies. With the success of his parodies, he started to made original songs. He now has 5 original songs, 14 parodies, and 179 videos. Appearance Chester has floppy dirty blonde hair that he usually straightens. He has greenish blue eyes, and is 6 foot. YouTuber Friends *Lizzy Hartman *Leo Banasco *Alice Phillips *Harley Mason (brother) *Will Newell *Kellan Nisbet *Shawna Kertis Enemies *None yet! Fans *Liana Grey Videos 1. WhatAboutThatChester Introduction!- June 7, 2007 2. Lets Go to The Mall With Chester! (A Day In The Life 1)- June 18, 2007 3. Riding Children's Wooden Ponies (A Day In The Life 2)- June 20, 2007 4. Skool iz 4 loosers (A Day in The Life 3)- June 22, 2007 5. What About That Airplane Food?! (A Day in the Life 4)- June 24, 2007 6. Rhianna- Umbrella Spoof- June 30, 2007 7. I Got Fired (A Day in the Life 5)- July 2, 2007 8. We Love 'Merica! (A Day in the Life)- July 4, 2007 9. Kermit the Frog and Me (A Day in the Life)- July 6, 2007 10. Pickup Lines- July 13, 2007 11. DMV- July 20, 2007 12. Who are We?- July 27, 2007 13. 911- August 3, 2007 14. Fred is Dead- August 10, 2007 15. Pranks Gone Wrong- August 17, 2007 16. Shanaynay Loves Me!- August 24, 2007 17. Flaws- August 31, 2007 18. Dare the Chester!- August 7, 2007 19. OMG! LIKE, 500 SUBBIES ALREADY!- August 14, 2007 20. Gwen Stefani- The Sweet Escape Parody August 21, 2007 21. Turn Offs- August 28, 2007 22. American Idol Hates Me- September 4, 2007 23. Some Rules for High School- September 11, 2007 24. Dare the Chester 2!- September 18, 2007 25. Emo Breakup ;(- September 25, 2007 26. I Need Your Heeeellllpppp- October 2, 2007 27. Speed Dating- October 9, 2007 28. Miley Cyrus- October 16, 2007 29. What I'm Being For Halloween!- October 23, 2007 30. Avril Lavigne- Girlfriend Parody- October 30, 2007 31. Chester Mason on TV?- November 7, 2007 32. Most Epic Video EVER!- November 14, 2007 33. Creeped Out- November 21, 2007 34. Movie Freak- November 28, 2007 35. Birds and the Beez- December 5, 2007 36. Unsubscribing Fred- December 12, 2007 37. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!- December 19, 2007 38. Can We Talk About This?- December 28, 2007 39. Rawwwwrrrrr- January 4, 2008 40. New Monthly Videos!- January 11, 2008 41. The Valentines Breakup- February 11, 2008 42. Luck of the Irish!- March 11, 2008 43. Dare the Chester 3!- April 11, 2008 44. How to Survive Finals! (Shanaynay Style!)- ''May 11, 2008 45. Sprinkler Adventures- June 11, 2008 46. Vlogging at Disney!- July 11, 2008 47. P!nk- So What Parody- August 11, 2008 48. Degrassi- September 11, 2008 49. Degrassi Part 2- October 1, 2008 50. A Message to my 1,000 Subscribers- October 11, 2008 Category:YouTuber Category:Vlogger Category:Comedian Category:Entertainment Category:Singer Category:23-year-old Category:Actor Category:Making Videos Since 2007